Happy day, Bruder
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: AU. Será el día del padre, y en la escuela de Ludwig les hacen hacer una pequeña oveja de algodón… ¿Cómo reaccionara Gilbert por el gesto de su pequeño West?.


"**Happy day, Bruder"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen: **AU. Será el día del padre, y en la escuela de Ludwig les hacen hacer una pequeña oveja de algodón… ¿Cómo reaccionara Gilbert por el gesto de su pequeño West?.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece. Únicamente me pertenece mi fic.

* * *

**N.A:** Este fic surgió porque yo estaba haciendo ovejitas… y me pinché el dedo con la aguja y ¡pum!, toda una idea vino a mi xD. Además… en básica siempre me hacían hacer un regalo para mi padre o mi madre cuando sería su día… jeje.

* * *

Se llevó a su boca el dedo que se había pinchado, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre. El pequeño niño que estaba a su lado lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos cafés.

-Ve ~… ¿Estás bien, Ludwig?.-Preguntó el pequeño preocupado al ver como su querido amigo rubio miraba con frustración, en sus ojos azules, aquella bola de algodón.

-Ja, Feliciano.-Respondió el pequeño niño. Los dos estaban en su salón de clases. Todos los niños debían hacer una ovejita de algodón, ya que era la "grandiosa" idea que se le había ocurrido a su maestra de arte para que los pequeños les dieran algo a sus padres, para el día del padre, que era ese día.

-Debes tener cuidado, Ludwig. Ve ~.-Dijo el pequeño niño de cabello castaño rojizo, que extrañamente tenía un mechón de pelo aparte que hacía una extraña forma. Los dos pequeños no tenían más de seis años e iban en segundo grado.

-Feliciano, ¿ya terminaste?.-Preguntó el niño rubio, mirando sorprendido la forma de la ovejita de algodón, era _perfecta_.

-Si, Ve ~.-Dijo el pequeño alegre.-Espero que al** nonno** le guste. Siempre le gustan los dibujos que hago. Ojalá allá pasta para cenar, seguramente Lovi también le regalara algo al **nonno **[abuelo].-Sonrió feliz el niño italiano.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro. Feliciano había perdido a sus padres siendo muy pequeño y su abuelo se había encargado de Feliciano y de su hermano… lo mismo que había sucedido con él. Sólo que en el caso de Ludwig fue su **bruder** el que cuido de él.

-Ve ~. Ludwig esta sosteniendo mal la aguja, por eso se pinchó.-Feliciano tomó la mano de Ludwig, al cual se le sonrojaron las orejas.-Te ayudaré a terminar.-Sonrió feliz el pequeño italiano mientras que Ludwig sentía sus mejillas arder. Los dos pequeños terminaron juntos la ovejita del niño rubio.

~ o ~

Intentó no hacer ruido cuando abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento. No quería despertar a su pequeño West. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y camino en la obscuridad hacía la cocina. Sabía perfectamente el orden de los pocos muebles que tenía en el departamento.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacando una cerveza. Después de un largo día de trabajo necesitaba una.

Después de dar un largó tragó de su cerveza, se sintió mejor. Estaba cansado después de sus tres trabajos, pero todo lo hacía por su pequeño hermano, después de todo… ¡Él era un asombroso hermano mayor!.

En eso vio como la luz de la cocina se prendía. Sorprendido se dio vuelta para ver a su pequeño hermano, con un pijama azul con estampados de pajaritos.

-¡Hey, West!.-Sus ojos rojos se posaron en los azules de su pequeño hermano. Se acercó a él y con la mano, en que no tenía la cerveza, revolvió el pelo de su hermano.-Es tarde, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?, sabes que no es genial que un niño este despierto hasta tan tarde.-Era su manera de regañar a su pequeño hermano, después de todo ya casi iba a ser media noche.

-**Bruder…[**hermano...] yo… hoy… hoy hice esto… para ti en la escuela.-Vio como su pequeño hermano se sonrojaba y le tendía una pequeña oveja, hecha de algodón. Sorprendido cogió la pequeña oveja, la cual tenía patas hechas de un simple cordón y los ojos eran de mostacilla. Tenía una cinta en el cuello que era negra, blanca y negra.-Hoy es el día del **vati**… e hice eso para ti…

Gilbert estaba sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos simplemente se agacho y abrazo a su pequeño hermano.

-¡Oh West! ¡A veces puedes ser tan increíblemente lindo!.-Dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el rostro de su pequeño hermano se coloreaba cada vez más.-Venga, tu asombroso hermano te llevara a la cama y te contara algún cuento.-Tomó a su hermanito en brazos. Dejó la cerveza en la mesa, que raramente usaban para algo más que desayunar o para que Ludwig hiciera sus deberes, y camino con su pequeño hermano hasta el cuarto de Ludwig.

Al llegar el niño se bajo de los brazos de su hermano y se acostó en la cama. Gilbert sonrió y se sentó al lado de él. Comenzó a contarle la historia del asombroso Prusia, el cual tenía un pequeño hermano llamado West y un pajarito sorprendente que se llamaba Gilbirt. En medio de su increíble historia, su vista se posó en su pequeño hermano y vio como éste estaba profundamente dormido.

Acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hermanito. Su vista se posó en la pequeña oveja que le había dado Ludwig… como regalo del día del **vati**. Gilbert había hecho mucho por su hermano. Habían perdido a sus padres cuando West tenía a penas dos años y él tenía diecisiete. Había decidido no ir a la universidad y criar el a su pequeño hermano, por más que sus tíos se opusieran a aquel hecho.

-**Gute Nacht, West**.[buenas noches, West]-Se levantó de la cama de su hermano y fue a la cocina, donde lo esperaba su cerveza… si West lo consideraba como su padre… ese era el honor más grande que pudiera tener, pero bueno, él sabía que lo merecía, pues era el genial Gilbert.

**~The end. ~**

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
